


Daddy

by Wicked_Wicka08



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I'm a dirty bitch and so are ya'll, Smut, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wicka08/pseuds/Wicked_Wicka08
Summary: If the sunshine seeping through your window isn't enough to wake ya,the skeletal hand groping your tit sure will.
Relationships: Sans(Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorta just jumping dick first into enemy territory with this one,in other words I'm just improvising this smutty ass fic.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest near Mt.ebbot sits a lodge and in this Lodge lives many a skeleton monster but today our focus is on a certain edgy slob and his human waking together for the first time after consummating their relationship the night prior... You wake up to that gods damned annoying sunlight blazing in your face which is surprising considering your bonefriend absolutely covets black out curtains but what's not surprising is the feeling of said bonefriend's skeletal hands feeling you up as he slee- "ehhehhehhehhehheh." Or maybe not. "Morning beautiful,how ya feel?" Red says into your ear using that husky, irresistible voice of his.You turn over and cuddle up to him tucking your head under Reds chin. "Mmmm,a little sore but good otherwise." You breath into his collarbone.Red chuckles and nuzzles the top of your head. "Good, y'know you look absolutely delicious laying in my bed,not a lick of clothing on that body of yours..." He takes your hand and rubs it on his thick erection as he says this causing you to blush like a tomato,he only laughs at the cute expression on your face.It's beyond him how you can still be shy and flustered after everything you did together last night but he certainly doesn't mind,he finds it adorable if anything. "R-red you can't say things like that!" Red snorts. "And why not?Your my girl now and we're all alone." You squeek. "W-well I... Can't really argue with that..." Red hums "mhrmm,say babydoll,how's about you take care of this fer me?" He gestures towards his glowing dick causing you to bury your face in his chest all the while your still stroking him under the sheets.Red can only laugh at your antics even as he rolls you beneath him to kiss your neck right where he left his magic imbued teeth marks on you last night,you can't stop the quick inhale of breath as he begins licking and kissing his way down your neck to your chest.You gasp when he sucks one of your pert nipples into his mouth loving the way his pierced tounge runs over your sensitive bud,by the time he's done with your chest your a shivering mess, clutching the bedsheets in your hands breathing heavily.Red growls lowly at the sight before him, loving that it's him doing this to you. "Damn baby,I've barely touched you and your already a mess,heh,I can smell it on ya,are ya wet fer me doll?" You heave out a breath and nod. "Ah ah ah,doll I need a real answer." You bite your lip but manage a strangled "yes" in answer. "Yes what babygirl?" Damn him. "Y-yes...Daddy." "adda girl,now I want ya ta ride me." Red rolls onto his back taking you with him so that your straddling his hips,you squeek in surprise at the sudden movement and feeling of his thick cock pressed against your stomach. "Heh,come on doll,ya ain't fully seated until my cock is deep inside your tight cunt." Your so flustered your almost certain you've forgotten how to breath but you do as he asks and raise your hips above his hard dick as he positions it to your slick entrance.He pushes in slowly, being considerate of the fact that your still sore from last night,you moan lowly when he makes it halfway in and Red curses under his breath trying to keep a tight reign on his self control but with every moan and gasp you make he can feel himself loosing it. "F-fuck doll!How are you still this damn tight!" "H-huh?!"you gasp out not entirely focused on what he's saying. "F-fuck it!" Red growls out and slams you down the rest of the way on his cock,you wail at the feeling of him hitting your cervix.You grab his hands in yours and together you begin a fast pace making the bed creak with every thrust,not caring if the others hear you two fucking like animals. "D-daddy!" You moan. "That's it doll! Scream my fuckin' name!" Red shouts smacking you on the ass, spurring you on, thrusting like your life depended on it. "F-fuck!Daddy I'm c-close!" "C-cum fer me,cum fer daddy!" With that you tip over the edge taking him with you. "DADDY!" "Y/N!" Afterwards the two of you are breathing heavily and grinning at each other like idiots when suddenly someone boots open the bedroom door. "BROTHER! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF ALL THIS NOI-UH oh... You all three stare at each other for a few seconds before Edges face lights up like a Christmas tree and he promptly turns around slamming the door shut as he goes,you and Red can hear him shouting through out the house "BY THE FUCKING STARS!RED FUCKED THE HUMAN!!!!" Red and you can only giggle awkwardly but still make no moves to separate.


End file.
